Une jolie petite peluche à pompons roses
by Eryn13
Summary: Un petit moment de détente pour nos amis Alaviriens.  ATTENTION ! Ne respecte pas le fil conducteur de l'histoire originale.


Voici ma première fanfiction, ou plutôt notre puisque j'écris avec une amie. Je l'ai déjà postée sur deux autres sites sous le pseudo d'Eryn et d'Eryn13.

**Description:**  
>Un petit moment de détente pour nos amis Alaviriens.<br>ATTENTION ! Ne respecte pas le fil conducteur de l'histoire originale.

**Crédits:**  
>Les personnages de la saga Ewilan ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent pour toujours à Pierre Bottero. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction, je le fais pour mon plaisir et pour celui des fans.<p>

Amusez-vous bien !

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION, SVP MERCI !  
>Ceci est un one-shot, il ne comportera qu'un seul chapitre !<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Une jolie petite peluche à pompons roses, ou comment faire échouer un pique-nique !**

.

Après quelques mois riches en évènements, la troupe de choc avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos au grand air au pied de l'échine du serpent.

Au même moment, Bjorn et Salim suivis par Ellana, Edwin et Ewilan contournèrent le rocher qui masquait le campement où Maître Duom et Artis faisaient cuire le repas. Un peu plus loin, Maniel, Mathieu et Siam, au bord d'un petit lac scintillant, s'entraînaient en riant.

- Juste au bon moment, fit Artis en les voyant.

- Oui, à croire qu'ils ont un estomac à la place du cerveau ! répondit Duom.

Bjorn, offusqué, répliqua :

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est de se promener avec Ellana ! Je me demande comment fait Edwin pour… , ajouta - t- il en baissant la voix.

Edwin le coupa d'une voix glaciale :

- Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, Bjorn.

Salim, sentant venir l'orage, entraîna Bjorn vers le lac, laissant Duom et Artis palabrer avec les trois autres.

- Tu sais, Bjorn, tu devrais réfléchir avant de provoquer mon frère, fit Siam qui regardait Maniel et Mathieu se battre sous le soleil de midi.

- Mais, je disais cela en toute innocence, se défendit le preux chevalier.

- Oui, et moi je suis une jolie princesse en danger, dit Maniel dans une imitation grossière d'une démarche féminine.

- Allons, Bjorn, va donc sauver la princesse, rigola Salim.

- Venez manger au lieu de dire des âneries, leur intima Duom, mettant fin à l'échange. Tous accoururent et se mirent à manger.

Salim se mit efficacement à meubler la conversation en se lançant dans un parfait monologue, de temps en temps aimablement coupé par Bjorn qui y allait de son grain de sel. Quant aux autres ils restaient muets devant le flot continuel de paroles émises par les deux compères qui, au passage, se resservaient pour la cinquième fois.

Suite à ce repas, tout à fait typique et représentatif de l'ambiance de la troupe, ils allèrent tous vaquer à leurs occupations : sieste, nettoyage des armes… Et déplacement discret de Bjorn, Salim et Maniel vers le lac pour un bain digestif.

- Dites donc vous trois, vous n'oubliez rien ?

Bjorn se retourna :

- Non Edwin, pourquoi ?

- La vaisselle, Bjorn, la vaisselle…

- Profitez en puisque vous allez vous baigner, renchérit Ellana.

- Mais…

Le regard meurtrier d'Ellana suffit à leur ôter toute envie de répliquer.

- Bon, d'accord…

Dépités, ils s'éloignèrent avec regret des eaux rafraîchissantes du lac pour aller laver les plats sous un soleil de plomb.

.

- Et donc notre chère et adorée Ellana a décidé de nous faire faire un peu d'escalade, dit Salim.

- Oui, pour toi, pour ton entraînement, d'accord. Qu'Edwin veuille la suivre, je comprends. Mais pourquoi Ewilan a-t-elle eu le droit à une aide alors que moi je n'ai eu droit qu'a des encouragements vaseux ?

- Ewilan n'a pas ton entraînement, Bjorn, dit Maniel.

- Et puis Ellana a raison. Quelle idée pour un pachyderme tel que toi de faire de l'escalade avec ton armure. Franchement !

- Salim a raison, Bjorn : celle-là, il fallait l'inventer !

- Comment ça, pachyderme ?

- Ben oui, pachyderme en armure. Ou ours en casserole, comme tu préfères.

- Comment ça, ours en casserole ?

- Regarde, Maniel, ça donnait à peu près ça.

Et Salim se lance dans une imitation de Bjorn en train d'escalader. Pour cela, il avait pris soin de se coiffer du chaudron utilisé par Duom pour faire cuire la soupe.

Bjorn et Maniel le regardaient éberlués, puis Maniel partit dans un fou rire tandis que Born se leva d'un bond pour se jeter sur Salim en poussant un rugissement digne de l'ours précédemment cité. Salim, l'entendant, ôta l'énorme chaudron de sa tête et partit en courant et en hurlant, poursuivi par Bjorn.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la clairière et disparurent dans la forêt.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Ewilan

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Même un truc aussi simple que la vaisselle, ils ne peuvent pas le faire en silence ! s'exclama Ellana

Maniel, entre deux éclats de rire, leur expliqua la situation.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne voyant personne revenir mais entendant toujours les cris, ils décidèrent de les rejoindre pour assister au massacre.

.

Salim traversa la forêt, Bjorn sur ses talons. Il parvint à le distancer suffisamment pour avoir le temps de se dissimuler derrière un groupe de rochers qui se trouvaient à sa droite. Il vit avec délectation Bjorn continuer tout droit et descendit du rocher en prenant soin de se dissimuler derrière lui. Il glissa et atterrit sur un tas de fourrure, probablement un animal, vert pomme avec des pompons rose bonbon. Salim, choqué et curieux tira sur un des pompons de cette adorable petite peluche poilue. La réaction fut immédiate : Salim se retrouva momentanément aveuglé par la projection d'une charmante substance bleu océan très gluante, aimablement crachée par la bestiole.

Il sortit de derrière le rocher et tomba nez à nez avec Bjorn et Maniel. Ceux-ci ramenèrent donc au reste du groupe hilare, un Salim tenu par la peau du cou, gesticulant, bleu, et hurlant qu'il venait de se faire attaquer par une peluche verte à pompons roses.

Les autres se moquèrent de lui jusqu'à ce qu'Edwin décrète qu'il était temps de retourner au campement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Artis, qui fermait la marche, commença à se demander pourquoi l'herbe devenait petit à petit rose. Salim, averti par Artis,se retourna brusquement.

Au même moment, Ewilan, en pleine discussion avec Ellana et Siam sur l'état mental de Salim, se sentit attrapée et se retrouva sur le dos d'un loup à moitié bleu qui s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant à la mort. La plus grande dessinatrice de Gwendalavir, ébahie, en perdit ses moyens et se demanda très sérieusement si Salim n'était pas devenu fou.

Derrière eux, quelques mètres plus loin, l'équipe de choc de Gwendalavir resta pétrifiée par la soudaineté des événements.

- Mais tu lui fais faire quoi dans ton entraînement ? demanda Edwin à Ellana.

- Mettrais-tu en doute certaines de mes… capacités ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avec un regard enjôleur.

Edwin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand ils furent dépassés par le reste de la troupe criant :

- Des pompons roses ! Y'a plus d'herbe, y'a que des pompons roses !

Ils se retournèrent et virent une pairie recouverte et débordante de pompons roses qui avançaient vers eux rapidement. Seule Siam était restée stoïque et sortant son sabre, tenta de trancher un pompon qui se tenait près d'elle.

Les trois Alaviriens virent avec effroi une énorme bouche pleine de dents s'ouvrir devant Siam et avaler son sabre. Sur ce, Edwin décida que le salut de l'expédition passait invariablement par une fuite.

Ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper les autres en direction de la forêt. Il se retrouvèrent au campement.

- Bon, ok, Salim, tu avais raison.

- Merci, Bjorn, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, fit Artis en désignant les pompons roses qui les encerclaient.

- Dispersez vous, hurla Edwin. On se retrouve au fleuve.

Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes.

.

Bjorn et Maniel couraient, suivi de près par Salim, toujours sous sa forme de loup et Ewilan, tout en aidant Duom et Artis à marcher (comprenez qu'ils sont portés comme deux sacs de patates par Bjorn et Maniel). Ils se mirent à l'abri et se tapirent sur une plate-forme rocheuse en priant pour que les bestioles ne sachent pas escalader et attendant qu'elles passent pour pouvoir reprendre leur course en direction du fleuve.

Salim émit un grognement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Artis à Ewilan.

- Que la prochaine fois, il restera tranquillement faire la vaisselle.

.

Mathieu avait attiré Siam vers une autre partie de la forêt et couraient tous les deux à la recherche d'une solution.

- Donne-moi ton sabre !

- Hein ? tu crois que c'est le moment ? Et le tien, il est où ?

- Elles me l'ont mangé !

- Pardon ? Elles ont quoi ?

- Donne, je te dis !

- Mais ça ne sert à rien de les attaquer...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que je me sens vide quand je n'ai pas de lame…

Mathieu coupa court à la conversation en faisant demi-tour et en entraînant Siam vers le camp, où ils grimpèrent sur le chariot le plus discrètement possible. Ils étaient prêts à repousser une attaque, armés respectivement d'une poêle pour Siam et du chaudron pour Mathieu.

- Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas donné ton sabre.

Mathieu soupira.

.

Ellana courait dans la forêt. Elle avait perdu Edwin depuis quelques minutes et tournait en rond en essayant de se repérer. Elle allait pénétrer dans une clairière lorsqu'elle perçut un buisson bouger. Avec horreur, elle vit une bestiole en sortir et reprit sa course. Elle se retrouva contre le tronc d'un arbre et profita de ce répit pour tenter de trouver une solution, répit de courte durée car elle vit cinq pompons roses s'approcher. Elle tira un poignard et regarda autour d'elle : pas d'issue possible. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

- Edwin, murmura t elle.

Elle se sentit alors attrapée, hissée dans l'arbre et posée sur une branche basse. Les bestioles passèrent sous l'arbre sans la voir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir effrayée un jour… murmura Edwin à son oreille.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour… chuchota Ellana en se blottissant dans ses bras.

.

Bjorn et Maniel descendirent de leur rocher, suivi par les autres. Ne voyant aucun pompon rose à l'horizon, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le fleuve avec le plus de discrétion possible.

.

Pendant ce temps, Edwin et Ellana, jugeant que le danger était écarté, descendirent de leur arbre.

- Dis, Edwin, pour tout à l'heure…

- Oui ?

- Si tu dis aux autres que j'ai eu peur, je te…

- Tu crois vraiment que je tiens à ce que l'on sache que j'ai dû me cacher dans un arbre à cause de peluches vertes à pompons roses alors que je suis capable de faire face à quatre ts'liches ?

- Un point pour toi ! répondit Ellana en riant.

.

Bjorn et les autres arrivèrent au bord du fleuve et se retournèrent pour voir Edwin et Ellana arriver.

- Tout va bien ? Vous vous en êtes sortis ? questionna Duom.

- Vous avez réussi à vous cacher ? fit Bjorn.

Le regard noir que lui lança Ellana, additionné à la menace sous entendue dans le regard d'Edwin, l'incita à se taire.

- Effectivement, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, murmura-t-il à Maniel. Aussi effrayants tous les deux.

- Je t'ai entendu, Bjorn.

- Au fait, dit Ewilan, où sont Siam et Mathieu ?

- Aucune idée, on les croyait avec vous.

- Il faut retourner les chercher, dit Edwin, on…

- AHHHHHHHHH !

Siam et Mathieu venaient d'apparaître. La jeune frontalière tenait une poêle et son compagnon avait à la main l'anse du chaudron. Le reste du groupe regarda horrifié la nuée de pompons roses qui les poursuivait.

- Courez ! cria Siam.

Tous s'exécutèrent et ils s'enfuirent vers le fleuve.

Ils se retrouvèrent acculés entre le fleuve et les pompons.

- On fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dans le fleuve.

Tous plongèrent. Un des pompons rose se dirigea vers le fleuve et plongea à son tour. Il fit quelques centimètres et coula à pic. Les autres pompons partirent en courant.

- Bon, on va ressortir de l'autre côté, dit Siam.

Les Alaviriens luttant contre le courant traversèrent le fleuve et se laissèrent tomber sur la berge.

- Vous croyez qu'on s'en est sorti ?

- Il faut qu'on…

Salim, toujours sous sa forme de loup, s'était éloigné, n'ayant pas envie d'écouter Edwin discuter du meilleur moyen de retourner au camp. Il laissa son regard errer autour de lui. Mais non, il devait avoir mal vu, c'était impossible. Il s'approcha…

- Et donc, je pense que le meilleur moyen serait de… Ewilan, qu'il y a-t-il ?

- C'est Salim, il se colle à moi en gémissant.

Le loup tournait désespérément autour d'Ewilan, l'air effrayé.

- Salim, qu'est ce que tu as ? s'impatienta Edwin.

Le loup continuait à tourner en rond. Il releva la tête et émit un grognement.

- Salim, tu est loup, fit remarquer Ellana.

Il se transforma, s'aplatissant au sol aux pieds d'Ewilan.

- Des… des pompons !

Il se retransforma, s'enfuit, puis replongea dans le fleuve avec Ewilan, qui, déséquilibrée, lui était tombée sur le dos.

- Et bien, les jeunes, aujourd'hui, râla Duom.

- Edwin ?

- Oui Ellana ?

- Je crois que tu peux oublier le retour au camp et envisager le retour au fleuve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, disons que nous avons de la visite… répondit-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête la forêt.

Forêt d'où sortait une marée d'_adorables_ peluches roses à pompons verts…


End file.
